The present invention relates generally to a medical device which utilizes light therapy in the treatment of muscle pain and inflammation.
Low level light therapy (LLLT) is used to treat muscle pain caused by inflammation. It is believed that LLLT relieves pain by stimulating muscles to increase vascular activity allowing immune cells to more effectively repair injured or tight muscles. LLLT is presently used to treat a host of ailments including back pain, torn or injured muscles, carpel tunnel syndrome, and other muscle ailments.
Typically, LLLT treatments are performed in a physician's office using a gallium arsenide or gallium aluminum arsenide laser operating at a bandwidth of between 632.8 nm to 904 nm. Several portable LLLT treatment devices have also been developed. However, the portable versions of the LLLT treatment devices only cover a small area of the body, and only operate at a single wavelength. Further, these devices typically require a user to support the weight of the devices in their hand, which may further exasperate muscle pain and discomfort.
While each of these procedures provide varying levels of success in relieving muscle pain, these procedures are performed using very expensive equipment in a physician's office, or using portable units with very limited coverage areas. Accordingly, a need exists for a portable, simple to use device which will allow for relief from muscle pain and other muscle ailments without requiring long treatment durations or a visit to a physician's office.